Before 18th
by RaDisZa
Summary: , "Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemui Kanginiie ah, maksudku Kangin-ssi dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin putus," suara namja itu terdengar sangat tenang. Dan hal itu malah membuat Kangin semakin membatu tubuhnya dan wajah yang memucat . chap 5
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Before 18th**

**Cast : Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, BL,**

**Disclaimer :****All belong to Me #plak, All belong to GOD**

**Summary : ****Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 24 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi.**

o.O

-Yesung POV-

"Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi," kata-kata dari seorang nenek tua yang tidak jelas itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinga ku.

Jelas saja aku mengatakan dia tidak jelas, coba kau bayangkan, aku dan Eunhyuk –temanku—sedang jalan-jalan berdua semalam.

Dan saat kami sedang duduk-duduk dibangku taman, sambil menikmati burger yang baru saja kami beli, seorang nenek tua tiba-tiba mendatangiku.

Aku kira dia pengemis. Lihat saja bajunya, oh sungguh tidak jelas warnanya dan penuh dengan tambalan, dan jangan kau lupakan juga debu yang menempel dibajunya itu. Dia mengenakan baju longgar, dan rok lebar yang menutupi kakinya. Roknya? Jangan kau tanya, bahkan lebih parah daripada bajunya. Penuh dengan tambalan, debu, dan percikkan-percikkan lumpur. Sepatunya? Oh tuhan, bahkan sepatuku yang sudah paling usang sekalipun bisa dikalahkan oleh sepatunya. Dia mengenakan sebuah kalung panjang, yang sepertinya terbuat dari tulang dan kayu. Jangan kau tanya tulang apa. Aku tidak tahu. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Oh tuhan, bisakah kau bayangkan seperti apa rupa nenek itu? Dengan wajah keriput, baju, rok, sepatu dekil, dan rambut berwarna merah yang sepertinya tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya sisir.

Aku yang mengira dia pengemis yang mendatangi kami untuk meminta uang, langsung mengeluarkan uangku dan mengulurkan uangku padanya.

Saat tanganku terulur, bukannya mengambil uang yang kuberikan, dia malah menarik tanganku. Lalu dia mengambil uangku, dan diserahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Tanganku yang masih dipegangnya, dibaliknya, sehingga ia bisa melihat telapak tanganku. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa. Tawanya menyeramkan. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola kristal dari bajunya.

Kulihat bola kristal itu seperti bersinar. Sinarnya berwarna merah kebiru-biruan.

Nenek itu memperhatikan bola itu sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba melihatku. Tangan ku sudah dilepasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya terulur ke wajahku.

Dia mengelus wajahku perlahan dan berkata, "Oh, anakku.. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus tau apa yang kulihat. Kau tau?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Apa maksudnya ini? Pikirku. Aku melihat ke arah Eunhyuk, dan mendapati dia sedang sibuk dengan burgernya. Dasar! Bukannya melihat aku. Dia malah lebih mempedulikan perutnya.

"Kau. Kau harus segera menikah," nenek itu tiba-tiba berkata padaku. "Kau tau? Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi," sambungnya lagi. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa menyeramkan lagi, dan berkata,"Jangan lupa, suamimu itu haruslah namja yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 180cm, kau bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan hari Kamis nanti".

Lalu dia menghentikan elusannya pada wajahku, dan berbalik melihat ke arah Eunhyuk, yang kini sedang terbengong karena ramalannya padaku.

"Dan kau, bocah monyet. Kau harus membantunya mencari jodohnya. Karena salah satu dari orang yang mungkin menjadi jodohnya, ternyata adalah jodohmu. Jodohmu satu-satunya," katanya sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

Kulihat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Nenek itu lalu pergi. Kulihat dia berjalan terseok-seok kearah kiri.

Aku terus melihatnya, sampai kusadari kalau tubuhnya sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

"HOI! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" terdengar suara teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari Eunhyuk, yang sukses menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Hyukk.. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang hari Kamis." Kataku padanya. Wajahku sepertinya sudah pias. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalau ini Kamis?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku. "Ah! Ramalan itu! Kau mau mencarinya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau, Hyuk? Aku menceritakan tentang ramalan itu pada Jae-ahjumma, dan kau tau apa katanya? Dia bilang aku harus mencari jodohku itu, karena ternyata orang tua ku, tepatnya ayahku juga diramal seperti itu," kataku panjang lebar.

"Geurae? Hahaha apa-apaan itu? Kutukan keluarga, eoh?" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menertawakanku.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku mendengar ucapanya. "Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku mencarinya? Baiklah. Paling-paling kau yang menyesal. Kau lupa? Jodohmu adalah salah satu calon jodohku," kataku lagi padanya.

Eunhyuk yang masih tertawa lebar terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Dia lalu terlihat berpikir, sebentar kemudian dia berkata, "Baiklah, ku bantu kau mencari jodohmu. Aku tak mau sampai tak mempunyai jodoh hanya gara-gara tak membantumu,"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku sedikit lega sekarang. Setidaknya aku tidak berusaha mencari seseorang yang entah siapa itu, sendirian. Lalu kudengar bel pulang berbunyi, dan wajahku kembali memucat.

Aku gugup sekarang.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah menemukannya? Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku langsung mengajaknya menikah? Bisa-bisa aku disangka orang gila.

Eunhyuk bangkit dan menarik tanganku.

"Ayo! Katanya mau mencari jodoh?" katanya lagi.

Aiiissh, tak tahukah dia kalau aku gugup?

-Author POV

Eunhyuk terlihat menarik tangan Yesung –oh, namja yang diramal itu adalah Yesung—dengan sekuat tenaga. Eunhyuk terlihat bersemangat berjalan didepan Yesung. Sementara Yesung terlihat lemas, gugup, cemas.

"tunggu dulu Hyukiie. Kau ini bur-buru sekali." Kata Yesung, menghentikan langkahnya, yang membuat Eunhyuk juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi? Tadi kau bialng ingin aku menemanimu mencari jodoh? Sekarang aku mau, kenapa malah kau yang tidak mau?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Yesung.

"Bukan tidak mau Hyuk. Aku hanya bingung, nanti kalau sudah bertemu dengannya lalu bagaimana? Kau kan tau ulang tahunku yang ke 18 sebentar lagi. 20 hari lagi Hyukiie... aa eottohkhee?" jelas Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kita tau siapa dia. Dan bukankah nenek itu berkata ada jodohku juga disana? Berarti kita akan menemukan lebih dari 1 namja disana," kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan.

"Ah, aku lupa soal itu. Itu malah lebih parah. Bagaimana caranya aku tau yang mana jodohku, kalau bahkan da lebih dari satu namja disana. Dan bercampur dengan jodohmu pula, haaahh," jawab Yesung sambil menghela napas.

"Kau ini! Dari tadi mengeluh terus. Kalu mau mencarinya tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berbalik mengahadap Yesung. Matanya terlihat sedikit marah.

Yesung yang kaget langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Eunhyuk, "Maaf. Kau tau kan aku gugup?" jawab Yesung pelan. Yesung lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyambut tangan Yesung dan berkata, "Baiklah. Ayo!"

Sekarang terlihat mereka berdua tersenyum sambil berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan sekolah itu memang tetap buka walaupun jam sekolah telah berakhir. Karna terkadang ada murid yang mengerjakan tugasnya disana. Perpustakaan akan tutup saat pukul 16.30 waktu setempat.

Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu perpustakaan. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas.

Yesung melihat ke arah Eunhyuk disebelah kirinya.

Eunhyuk melihat ke arah Yesung disebelah kanannya.

"FIGHTING!" kata keduanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dan menonjokkannya ke udara.

Keduanya masuk perlahan, dan tercengang melihat betapa ternyata perpustakaan itu sangat-sangat asing bagi mereka.

Yesung yang berotak lumayan jarang ke perpustakaan. Alasannya? Dia punya perpustakaan sebdiri dirumahnya. Jadi untuk apa dia ke perpustakaan sekolah kan?

Sementara alasan Eunhyuk, yah, dia malas. Hanya itu. Dia malas ke perpustakaan.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, dan Yesung dengan pelan berkata pada Eunhyuk, "Kau cari disana, dan aku disini,"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik kearah yang ditunjuk Yesung. Dan mulai berjalan mencari namja yang tingginya lebih dari 180cm.

Yesung? Dia juga terlihat berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Eunhyuk. Matanya mulai mencari namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas 180 cm.

=skip, waktu pencarian=

Akhirnya kini mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kafe di depan sekolahnya. Mereka belum makan, kau lupa?

Diperjalanan menuju kafe, keduanya diam tak berbicara.

Sesampainya di kafe. Yesung langsung memanggil pelayan lau memesan makanannya dan juga makanan untuk Eunhyuk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, makanan mereka datang.

Selesai makan, mereka memesan secangkir cappuccino untuk teman mereka mengobrol. Setelah cappuccino datang, akhirnya Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya? Aku menemukan 2 orang,"

"2? Aku juga menemukan 2 orang. Kau yakin tinggi mereka lebih dari 180?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan menanyakannya," jawab Eunhyuk cepat. "lalu?" tanya Yesung.

"Orang yang kutemukan? Yang pertama adalah **Tan Hankyung**. Dia sedang membaca kamus saat aku bertanya tingginya. Dia orang China yang pindah ke Korea. Dan yang kedua adalah **Choi Siwon**, ketua OSIS kita. Dia sedang mengerjakan entah apa. Kau tau? Dia itu songong sekalii.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan ekspresi gemas. "Hasil mu?"

"Aku menemukan 2 orang, yang pertama adalah, **Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin**. Dia sedang dihukum mengerjakan tugas disitu. Dia ketua klub judo. Dan satu lagi, **Cho Kyuhyun**. Adik kelas kita. Saat ini dia kelas 2. Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidur disana." Kata Yesung menjelaskan hasil yang diperolehnya.

"Lalu? Yang mana jodoh ku ? dan yang mana jodoh mu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung.

"Entahlah. Aku lelah. Bagaimana kalu kita pulang? Besok kita bicarakan lagi," tawar Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan," jawab Eunhyuk, dia bangkit lalu membaya makanannya.

"Bye.." katanya pada Yesung.

Yesung segera bangkit dan membayar makanannya.

*TBC*

**A/N . kyaaa ... fic kedua nih .. haha, padahal yang pertama aja belom kelar.**

**Jadi ? ini mau dilanjut kagak ? RIVIEW yaa ^^**

**Gomawoo**

**Riview ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Before 18th**

**Cast : Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, BL,**

**Disclaimer :****All belong to Me #plak, All belong to GOD**

**Summary : ****Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi.**

**o.O**

"Orang yang kutemukan? Yang pertama adalah** Tan Hankyung**. Dia sedang membaca kamus saat aku bertanya tingginya. Dia orang China yang pindah ke Korea. Dan yang kedua adalah **Choi Siwon**, ketua OSIS kita. Dia sedang mengerjakan entah apa. Kau tau? Dia itu songong sekalii.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan ekspresi gemas. "Hasil mu?"

"Aku menemukan 2 orang, yang pertama adalah,** Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin**. Dia sedang dihukum mengerjakan tugas disitu. Dia ketua klub judo. Dan satu lagi, **Cho Kyuhyun**. Adik kelas kita. Saat ini dia kelas 2. Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidur disana." Kata Yesung menjelaskan hasil yang diperolehnya.

"Lalu? Yang mana jodoh ku ? dan yang mana jodoh mu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung.

"Entahlah. Aku lelah. Bagaimana kalu kita pulang? Besok kita bicarakan lagi," tawar Yesung pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan," jawab Eunhyuk, dia bangkit lalu membaya makanannya.

"Bye.." katanya pada Yesung.

Yesung segera bangkit dan membayar makanannya.

**_dirumah**

**-Yesung POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sungguh, aku bingung sekali. 20 hari lagi ulang tahunku yang ke-18, dan aku sudah harus menikah? Yang benar saja. Mana ada yang mau menikah denganku bila secara tiba-tiba begitu. Dan lagi, ada 4 orang yang kutemui. Yang mana jodohku?

**-Author POV**

Sesampainya dikamar, Yesung langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Sambil tergolek, dia memikirkan berbagai cara yang bisa membuat salah satu namja itu agar mau menikahi dirinya.

Yesung melihat jam ditangannya, jam 17.30 KST.

Yesung lalu pergi keluar kamarnya, dan kedapur.

Didapur, tangan Yesung yang sedang terjulur untuk membuka pintu kulkas tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja tepat didepan pegangan pintu.

Matanya melihat ada sebuah kertas yang ditempelkan dipintu kulkas itu.

Merasa penasaran, Yesung megambilnya dan membacanya, 'umma dan appa kerumah halmeoni. Kau jaga rumah ya? –saranghae, umma'

Yesung mendengus kecil, dan tiba-tiba langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hufft, untung saja umma meninggalkan uang untukku," terdengar suara Yesung yang menghela napas lega.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak mau sendirian dirumah ini. Aah. Lebih baik aku telepon Hyukiie saja," kata Yesung lagi.

Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Eunhyuk.

Tapi tampaknya tak ada jawaban dar Eunhyuk, karena terlihat sekarang Yesung yang mengomel-ngomel sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Baiklah, aku kerumahnya saja," putus Yesung akhirnya.

Yesung mengambil jaketnya dan kunci motornya.

Yesung memang mempunyai motor, tapi dia malas membawanya kesekolah, makanya dia pulang jalan kaki.

Akhirnya dia membawa motornya dan menyetirnya.

Saat melewati sebuah restoran, Yesung berhenti didepannya.

Saat ingin membeli makanan, Yesung berpikir _'apa tidak sebaiknya aku makan ini disini saja ya?' _lalu_, 'tapi kalau aku makan disini, dan ternyata Hyukiie belum makan, kasihan dia,' _dan_ 'berarti aku jemput saja dulu Hyukiie dan kemudian makan bersamanya disini?' _dan_ 'tapi kan, Hyukiie makannya banyak. Bisa-bisa uang dari umma langsung habis untuk membelikannya makan,' _dan juga_, 'tapi aku minta tolong padanya. Harusnya aku berterima kasih, dengan cara mentraktirnya,' _lalu,_ 'tapi aku bisa tekor bila mentraktirnya,'._

Yesung terus sibuk dengan perang batinnya tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Awass!" teriakan dari namja itu membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Belum sempat Yesung menggeser badannya, namja yang berjalan dengan cepat itu sudah menubruk tubuh Yesung.

Namja itu jatuh, Yesung juga, dan parahnya lagi, Yesung yang belum benar-benar turun dari motornya, ikut membawa sang motor untuk jatuh bersamanya.

Jadilah posisi mereka bertiga, eh berdua sekarang timpa-timpaan.

Dengan namja itu dipaling bawah, Yesung ditengah dan sang motor diatas, menimpa mereka berdua dengan indahnya.

"Arggh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat menyingkir!" teriak namja itu pada Yesung, yang berada diatasnya, yang kini terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa awas, punggungku sakit," jawab Yesung dengan suara lirih, menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan sang motor pada dirinya.

"Aigoo, kau ini namja! Kenapa begitu saja sakit sih?" tanya namja yang berada di bawah Yesung frustasi.

Pasalnya dia melihat Yesung seperti menahan air matanya. Dia melihat Yesung yang kini menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit,"

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit?" tanya namja itu lagi pada Yesung.

"Ah, kau benar. Kau lebih sakit. Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bangkit," jawab Yesung sambil melihat ke wajah namja itu. _Tampan.. _pikir Yesung.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat angkat motor itu!" teriak namja itu pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, beberapa orang yang terihat memperhatikan mereka langsung menyingkirkan motor Yesung dari atas tubuhhnya.

Setelah motornya tersingkir, Yesung langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Sambil berdiri, dia membersihkan bajunya dari debu, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong namja yang dia timpa tersebut.

Tapi, entah karena tubuh Yesung yang terlalu kecil, atau tubuh namja itu yang terlalu besar.

Atau karena Yesung memang yang tidak punya kekuatan, bukannya dia menarik namja itu, malah dia yang ditarik namja itu.

Jadilah Yesung jatuh dan menimpa namja itu, lagi.

**++skip Time++**

"Jadi? Namamu Yesung?" tanya namja yang tadi pada Yesung.

Oh, mereka sekarang sedang berada didalam restoran, dekat tempat kejadian perkara yang tadi.

Restoran yang membuatnya berhenti dan berdebat dengan pikirannya soal traktir-Hyukiie-atau-tidak-ya?-nya itu.

"Iya, namaku Yesung. Namamu?' tanya Yesung pada namja yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Aku? aku Hankyung," jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja itu –Hankyung—mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil minuman yang telah dipesannya tadi.

"Oh, kau ternyata yang namanya Hankyung," ucap Yesung kalem.

"MWO? Ka, kau Hankyung? Murid pindahan dari Cina itu? Tan Hankyung?" teriak Yesung yang tiba-tiba histeris.

Pooorrffhh..

Hankyung yang kaget diteriaki oleh Yesung dengan tiba-tiba begitu langsung menyemburkan minumannya, dan sialnya, kena Yesung.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak? Aish, kau jadi basah kan?" ucap Hankyung, yang langsung membuat Yesung cengo.

Pasalnya, dia mengira Hankyung akan memarahinya karena tiba-tiba berteriak. Ternyata Hankyung malah repot sendiri mengambil tisu untuk mengelap wajahnya yang terkena semburan Hankyung.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Yesung saat Hankyung masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya.

"Marah? Kenapa marah?" Hankyung malah kembali bertanya pada Yesung.

"Tadi kan aku tiba-tiba berteriak padamu"

"Tapi kan aku juga sudah membuatmu jatuh tadi."

"Jadi? Kau marah padaku atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?" balas Hankyung lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Manis sekali senyumnya_,' batin Yesung.

'_Dia juga baik. Tidak marah padaku,'_ batin Yesung menatap Hankyung.

'Kuharap, kau yang menjadi Jodohku.' Batin Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ha? Apa? Jodoh?" tanya Hankyung.

"Iya. Kau mau menikah denganku 20 hari lagi?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Tampaknya Yesung belum tersadar betul dari lamunannya. Buktinya dia berbicara ngawur begitu.

"Menikah?" tanya Hankyung ambil cengo.

"Iya, menikah deng.. MWO? Menikah?" teriak Yesung, lagi.

*TBC*

**A/N . kyaaa .. Aku mau pingsaann .. Ternyata jadi author itu beban ya ? #ditimpuk author lain.**

**Ini gimana? Sumpah aku nervous. Sudah lama, isinya gakjelas, pula :/**

**Thanks to :**

***yeyepapo **(engga tau sama siapa-,-)

***Cloud'yeppa **(iya, kasihan Yesung. Ini dilanjut)

***Fairy104 **(molla onn. Mian engga ASAP^^)

***Rainy **(engga tau siapa-_-)

***SuperCloud Nov **(iya, lihat nanti ya pairingnya gimana. Dilanjut nih, tapi engga ASAP^^)

***cloudcindy **(iyah? Makasih^^)

***zakurafrezee **(saya tidak tau -.-)

***kimlala27 **(sep, disini Yesung uke kok ^^)

***Kyusung shiper **(mian engga cepat )

***eL-ch4n **(engga sombong umma u.u haha udah rapih kan umma?)

***The **(ini saya lanjut^^)

***HanJi84 **(gomawo jempolnya^^ iya saya juga penasaran #plak. Mian engga cepat)

***YesungieLove **(ini dia lanjutannya)

***jielf02 **(yewook shipper ya? Saya juga:D tapi saya lebih shipper sama crack ^^ iya ini crack)

***Mincrazee **(donghae mau jadi kandidat jodoh apa gimana? Nanti dimsaukin deh, jadi teman aja ya^^ mian engga kilat . dirumah saya engga hujan sih #plak, yang exchange couple, eungg ...)

***Miss M **(iya . ini dia^^)

***HaeHyukLuph **(iya mereka pendek . iya crack ^^)

***Lee eun hee** (iya, nanti kita liat siapa jodohnya ^^ mian engga ASAP)

*** **(makasih ^^ ini lanjut :D)

**kesimpulannya, semuanya kenapa pada nanya jodohnya sih? saya juga bingung tauk #jitakin satu-satu kepala yang nanya. hahaha :D liat nanti aja yaaa ^^ jangan tanya-tanya, kaena saya juga gak bakal bisa jawab :P**

Riview ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Before 18th**

**Cast : Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, BL,**

**Disclaimer :****All belong to Me #plak, All belong to GOD**

**Summary : ****Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi.**

**o.O**

'Kuharap, kau yang menjadi Jodohku.' Batin Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ha? Apa? Jodoh?" tanya Hankyung.

"Iya. Kau mau menikah denganku 20 hari lagi?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Tampaknya Yesung belum tersadar betul dari lamunannya. Buktinya dia berbicara ngawur begitu.

"Menikah?" tanya Hankyung ambil cengo.

"Iya, menikah deng.. MWO? Menikah?" teriak Yesung, lagi.

"Maaf-maaf, aku melamun tadi, hehe" sambung Yesung cepat sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Oh, haha aku kira kau mu melamarku tadi," jawab Hankyung, lalu mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya.

"Mwo? Jadi kalau misalnya aku melamarmu, kau akan menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya Yesung pada Hankyung tapi dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku akan menerima mu," jawab hankyung yang disertai kekehan dari keduanya.

"Uhuk!"

Yesung yang tersedak hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban dari Hankyung, dengan canggung dia tersenyum.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan, sampai akhirnya Yesung teringat dengan tujuannya awalnya, yaitu untuk menjemput Eunhyuk.

"Omo, Hankyung, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menjemput Eunhyuk sekarang. Hehe.." kata Yesung terburu-buru, dan sekarang dia tengah berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

Lalu yesung berjalan melewati Hankyung setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk pada Hankyung.

Saat hendak membayar minuman yang dipesannya, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hankyung berdiri didepannya.

"Tak usah, biar aku yang bayar. Tadi kan aku sudah membuatmu jatuh," kata Hankyung lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Yesung hanya diam, dan menunggu Hankyung sampai selesai melakukan pembayaran.

"Gomawo ya? Oh, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Yesung setelah mereka berjalan keluar.

"Oh, tentu saja. Mana ponselmu?"

Yesung mengulurkan ponselnya pada Hankyung. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi saat mengambil ponsel dari tangan Yesung, tangan Hankyung menggenggam tangan Yesung sebentar.

Yesung langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Selesai mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel Yesung, Hankyung menelepon ponselnya menggunakan ponsel Yesung. Setelah itu dia mengembalikkan ponsel Yesung pada pemiliknya.

"Ah, gomawo ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Yesung sambil berlari menuju tempat motornya terpakir. Beruntung walaupun kejadian tadi menjatuhkan motornya juga, tapi motornya tidak kenapa-napa. Hey, motornya jatuh diatas mereka, kau lupa?

**++diRumah Eunhyuk++**

"Hyukiie.. Hyukiie.." panggil Yesung didepan rumah Eunhyuk.

"Nde? Sebentar!"

Terlihat Eunhyuk yang hanya mengenakan kaus rumahan tipis dan celana gombrang, membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nde? Eh? Yesung? Waeyo?"

"Hyuuk.. Temani aku dirumah yaa? Orang tuaku pergi..." kata Yesung merengek pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

"Hehe.. Ayo!" Yesung langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk tanpa persetujuan dari Eunhyuk.

**-Besok-**

Eunhyuk dan Yesung terlihat berlari-lari menuju sekolah. Ternyata mereka telat, karena tadi malam Yesung sibuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang menangis gila-gilaan karena ternyata Eunhyuk belum selesai makan, saat Yesung menariknya tadi malam.

Setibanya mereka didepan sekolah, ternyata gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Jadilah mereka saling menyalahkan karena telat.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang yang bisa dipastikan sangat tampan berjalan kearah mereka dan membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Masuklah. Kalian mau masuk kan?" kata orang itu.

Kontan Eunhyuk dan Yesung langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka, dan menengok kearah sang penyelamat.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Nde, kau Yesung hyung kan? Yang semalam bertemu denganku di perpustakaan?"

"Nde, aku Yesung..."

"MWO? KAU KYUHYUN?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring Eunhyuk yanng berteriak dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun berbarengan sambil menatap Eunhyuk jengkel.

"Kau, kau pacarnya Kibum kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

Kibum adalah teman Eunhyuk di klub musik.

"Eh? Kok tau?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ki-"

"CEPAT MASUK KALIAN SEMUA!" suara Seonsaengnim yang menggelegar dan berteriak dibelakang mereka, langsung saja membuat mereka bertiga terkejut dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas masing-masing, demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Dikelas, saat sudah bel keluar main-main, Yesung langsung memprotes Eunhyuk yang tidak memberi tahunya kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar.

"Hey, semalam itu aku lupa," jawab Eunhyuk yang tak terima dirinya diprotes oleh sang sahabat, sambil menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa semalam tak kau bilang dirumahku?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Mana aku ingat. Aku kelaparan!" jawab Eunhyuk ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas.

"Lagipula, kau kan sudah tau? Memangnya kenapa? Kau berharap namja mu adalah Kyuhyun begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Yak! Eunhyukk!" panggil Yesung dari dalam kelas dengan berteriak. Tapi tampaknya Eunhyuk tak mendengarkannya, buktinya Eunhyuk terus saja berlari.

-Eunhyuk POV

_Apa-apaan Yesung itu? Kenapa berteiak memanggilku? Aku kan kelaparan, mau makan dulu dikantin. Kenapa dia heboh sekali? Aishh, buat malu saja._

Aku terus berjalan cepat menuju kantin. Aku benar-benar kelaparan.

_Semalam Yesung menarikku kerumahnya dan sama sekali tidak memberiku makan. Dan bodohnya aku malah menangis kencang, bukannya membeli makanan._

_Besoknya, yah aku terlambat bangun dan Yesung juga terlambat bangun. Aish ada apa dengan pagi ini? Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah terlambat bangun. Apakah penyakit terlambat bangun sudah mewabah seperti Tomcat sekarang?_

_Dan gara-gara aku dan Yesung terlambat bangun, jadilah kami berdua lari-larian dirumahnya. Dan sama sekali kami tidak teringat untuk sarapan, karena Seonsaengnim pelajaran pertama, adalah orang yang sangat kejam._

Aku terus berjalan, saat aku sedikit lagi akan mencapai pintu kantin, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

Orang itu sedang meminum jusnya ketika aku menabraknya, alhasil jus dalam gelas itu tumpah mengenai aku, dan sukses membuatku basah.

-author POV

"Hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak namja yang jusnya tumpah tadi.

"Apa? Sudah jelas kau yang salah, kenapa berjalan sambil meminum jus?" jawab Eunhyuk, juga dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Halooo.. Aku sudah berjalan dengan hati-hati tadi, kalau kau mau tau!" jawab namja itu lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Hey! Kalau kau sudah berjalan dengan hati-hati, harusnya kau bisa melihatku yang berjalan memasuki pintu kantin!"

"Salah siapa kau bertubuh pendek? Karena kau pendek, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu tau!"

"Yak! Aku tidak pendek! Sialan kau!"

"Tidak pendek? Yang benar saja. Lihat, tinggimu bahkan hanya sampai bahuku saja." Jawab namja itu lagi sambil mendekatkan bahunya ke kepala Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Aku tau kau itu tinggi dan besar, tapi aku juga tidak sebegitu pendeknya sampai kau tidak bisa melihatku kan?" jawab Eunhyuk lagi pada namja yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon.

"Maaf ya Lee Eunhyuk! Aku hanya akan melihat orang yang tingginya sama denganku. Bukan yang lebih pendek dariku! Aku yakin, bahkan Donghae pun tak akan bisa melihatmu! Kau itu, sudah pendek, kurus pula. Kasihan sekali.." kata Siwon smabil menggelengkan mukanya (sok) prihatin.

"Yak! Kau ini kurang ajar sekalii"

Tapi tampaknya Siwon tidak mempedulikan Eunhyuk lagi, karena kini terlihat Siwon yang melenggang menjauhi Eunhyuk dan kantin.

"Aisshh.. sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil melihat kearah seragamnya yang kini sudah berwarna agak kekuningan bekas jus tadi.

*TBC*

**Aaaa ... Lama sekali saya updatenyaa :/**

**Gara-gara ummanya saya nih. Pas saya mau ketik lanjutannya kkemaren itu, umma malah ajak kerumah halmeoni u.u**

**Okelah, ini sudah lanjut. Dan saya makin bingung ini mereka bakal digimanain :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to :<strong>

***SuperCloud Nov **(haha:D lucu ya? Beneran? O.o iya satu-satu deh.)

***The **(ummaaa aku dibilangin baboo T^T, ah, dari pada sama kamu, mending sama aku:P aku juga mau nampung kok :P)

***Kyusung shiper **(ini lebih panjang kan yaa #kedipkedip, yah, kita liat gimana baiknya aja deh #plak. Muach juga ;))

***cloudcindy **(iya, kasian deh #digaplok Yesung-Hankyung-Motor) (eh, kamu rifiw 2 kali ya? O.o)

***Fairy104 **(iya onn, akunya engga tau soalnya-,- mian ya onn engga ASAP^^)

***zakurafrezee **(hehe, diliat nanti ajadeh, baiknya sama siapa :/ ini lanjut^^)

***Sparkcloudy **(iya onni.. enggak papa kok ^^, jinjja? Gomawo onni #peluk engga tau kapan :/ mian engga ASAP onni u.u)

***Cloud'yeppa **(engga dong, kan oppa kuat *apadah* iya, dia mikirin dalam hati, tapi tengomong (?) juga, eungg..)

***YesungieLove **(aaa .. udah panjang ituu u.u ini panjang kagak?)

***HanJi84 **(mian engga kilat .. diirumah saya lagi engga hujan soalnya -,-)

***ELFiTRi Ch0 **(iya kan? Soalnya crack lebih menantang *apadeh*)

***ika **(-,- yang dibayangin kenapa muka babonya? Muka imutnya dong ;) itu ada Donghae sama Kibum :P)

***Derfly3424 **(omoo .. cukup demo BBM ajaa .. kamu jangan tambah-tambah lagi deh :P, welcomee ^^)

***Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo **(ii, panjang loh itu #dijitak, iya Yesung uke. Engga tau siapa semenya -.-)

***Yeye **(awas! Nanti dikira gila loh :P #dijitak, gaktau deh gimana pairnya -,-)

***BluePrince14 **(tidakk! #histeris jodohnya Yesung itu aku! haha, ini udah ada nama kamu^^ kaya krabby patty ;) ne:D)

***Rainy **(omo, karena awalnya marah2 ya? Iya, aku lupa nyelipin percakapan, yang bilang Hankyung itu marah karena dia keberatan ditindih -,- mian yaa ^^)

***Kimlala2770 **(iya! Ini lanjut . punya kamu mana? U.u . andwae! Jodoh Yesung itu aku!)

***freakG **(kamshaa^^ iya, diusahain satu-satu, eumm..)

***Mincrazee **(aa tidak tahuuu #pundung, gomawo yaa #peluk . ini dilanjut ^^)

***eL-ch4n **(umma, aishh .. dimana2 asik asik sama appa aja :/ haha :D kan aku udah pernah bilang sama umma, kalo aku itu labil #pundung . enggak, mau Hankyung nikah sama siapa juga, aku tetep bakal kejer-kejer umma :P)

***yeyepapo **(bukan, itu tiba-tiba Yesung pas lagi ngomong dalam hati, tengomong juga dari mulut .. hehe)

***mhiakyu **(engga tau gimana pairnyaa .. miaan ^^)

***sitays **(ini lanjutannya, baca+rifiw lagi yaa ^^ gomawoo)

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh ! sudah semua sepertinya ^^<strong>

**Gomawo ya ^^**

**Riview ? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Before 18th**

**Cast : Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, BL,**

**Disclaimer :****All belong to Me #plak, All belong to GOD**

**Summary : ****Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi.**

o.O

"Aisshh.. sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil melihat kearah seragamnya yang kini sudah berwarna agak kekuningan bekas jus tadi.

Eunhyuk lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Melupakan rasa laparnya sejenak, dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkaan bajunya.

Dijalan menuju kamar mandi, terlihat bibir mungil Eunhyuk terus bergerak-gerak kecil mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Siwon

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, dengan terus menggerutu kecil Eunhyuk mulai membersihkan bjunya. Eunhyuk membasahkan tangannya sedikit lalu mengusapkan tangannya pada bajunya yang kotor.

Tapi, walaupun Eunhyuk telah terus menerus mengusapkan tangannya yang basah ke bajunya, noda jus di bajunya tetap saja tak mau menghilang.

"Hey, baju mu kenapa?" terdengar suara namja yang bertanya dari belakang tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat kebelakang menggunakan pantulan dari cermin didepannya, "Bajuku kotor. Tadi ada orang gila sialan yang menumpahkan jus nya padaku," jelas Eunhuk pada namja itu.

"Haha, lalu bagaimana? Kau akan tetap masuk kelas degan bajumu yang sudah kotor itu?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Itu dia, molla.." kini suara Eunhyuk terdengar pasrah sekali.

"Kasihan sekali kau ini. Mau meminjam baju ku?" kata namja itu menawarkan bajunya untuk dipinjam Eunhyuk.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Ah, Eunhyuk imnida. Bangapseumnida. Dan kau, pasti Hankyung. Iya kan?"

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Waktu itu kita bertemu diperpustakaan. Kau ingat?"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa."

"Eum, lalu bajunya, Hyung?"

"Hyung?"

"Kau lebih tua dariku, jadi.."

"Oh, baiklah, terserahmu saja. Kajja kita ambil bajumu."

Eunhyuk dan Hankyung kini tengah berlari menuju ke loker sekolah yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolah.

Terlihat tangan Eunhyuk digenggam erat oleh Hankyung yang berada didepan sambil terus menarik Eunhyuk agar berlari lebih cepat. Bel baru saja berbunyi ketika mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, maka dari itu, kini merek sibuk lari-larian.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka melewati seseorang yang kini menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan nanar dan tak percaya.

Sesampainya di ruangan loker, Hankyung segera mengambilkan bajunya dan meyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, langsung ditahan Hankyung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi kan? Mengganti baju."

"Sudahlah. Ganti disini saja."

"Mwo?"

"Aish, cepatlah sedikit!"

Hankyung lalu dengan gilanya mengulurkan tangannya menuju kemeja Eunhyuk, dan lalu mulai membuka kancing-kancingnya.

"He hei!"

Seperti tak mendengar seruan Euhyuk, Hankyung terus membuka kancing kemeja Eunhyuk. Dan setelah semua terbuka, Hankyung melepaskan kemeja itu.

"Heii!"

Hankyung lalu mengambil kemeja nya yang dipegang oleh Eunhyuk, lalu memakaikan kemeja itu pada Eunhyuk.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam, membelakangi pintu, dan Hankyung yang sibuk dengan baju Eunhyuk menghadap Eunhyuk alias menghadap pintu.

Setelah selesai memakaikan baju pada Eunhyuk, Hankyung memegang bahu Eunhyuk dan menatap mata Eunhyuk, lalu berbicara, "Jangan lupa kem..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menggantikan suara Hankyung.

"Wah, kalian mau berbuat mesum ya? Hanya berdua diruang loker yang tertutup..," simpul namja itu, setelah melihat posisi Hankyung dan Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk, hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa tapi mereka seperti terkena sihir. Diam tak bergerak.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Seonsaengnim!" seru namja itu lagi, lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju kantor guru.

Barulah setelah gema suara namja itu hilang, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk tersadar. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu...

"HEII! Tunggu dulu! Heii!" teriak dua namja itu sambil berlari mengejar namja yang tadi.

Tapi entah karena sial atau apa, mereka terlambat sedetik, dari namja itu. Namja itu langsung masuk kantor guru, dan berlari ke arah satu-satunya guru yang masih berada disitu.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Seon, Seonsaengnim.. akuhh.. mauhh.. melaporrhh.." ucap namja itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Kangin-ah?"

"Sebentar hh.. Seonsaengnim.."

Sang Seonsaengnim pun terdiam menunggu salah satu muridnya itu untuk berbicara.

"Seonsaengnim! Aku mau melaporkan kedua orang ini," kata namja yang bernama Kangin itu sambil menunjuk Hankyung dan Eunhyuk yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"MWO? Kami tidak berbuat salah Seonsaengnim!" seru kedua namja it bersamaan.

"Masa? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan berada diruang loker yang tertutup, hanya berdua? Apalagi tadi kulihat, namja ini seperti akan menciummu," kata Kangin sambil menunjuk Hankyung.

"Benarkah apa yang baru saja kudengar?" suara Seonsaengnim yang awalnya lembut langsung berubah menjadi suara yang berbahaya.

Dengan takut-takut tiga namja yang sibuk berdebat tadi melirik kearah Seonsaengnim, dan terlihatlah sang Seonsaengnim yang mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap.

**++skip Time++**

Dan akhirnya, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk dihukum oleh sang Seonsengnim.

Bukan, bukan. Jika yang kalian pikirkan hukumannya adalah lari keliling lapangan ataupun membersihkan toilet, bukan itu. Hukuman yang diberikan Seonsaengnim kali ini jauh lebih memalukan daripada hukuman yang kaian pikirkan itu. Hukumannya adalah..

"Permisi, Lee-Sonsae.. Boleh minta tanda tanganmu?" terdengar suara Hankyung yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Kontan semua murid melihat kearah Hankyung dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri dibelakang Hankyung dan, "Hmmpphh.. BUAHAHAHA...," terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam kelas itu.

Ya, kalian benar. Mereka disuruh mengumpulkan tanda tangan seluruh Sonsae yang mengajar di sekolah ini. Dan seakan itu belum cukup, mereka juga harus mengenakan kertas karton yang digantung dengan tali dileher. Tunggu dulu, apa kalian tak mau tau apa tulisannya? Yah, tulisannya adalah: "Saya Tak Akan Berbuat Mesum Lagi di Sekolah" yang ditulis oleh sang Seonsaengnim galak dengan tinta berwarna merah dan tebal. Sungguh memalukan...

Murid-murid dikelas itu terus saja tertawa melihat dua namja itu yangsedang ditanyai oleh Lee-Sonsae.

Murid-murid, Lee-Sonsae, Hankyung serta Eunhyuk, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada seorang namja yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan rasa yang sukar dijelaskan. Entahlah, entah itu marah, kesal, cemburu, atau apapun namanya itu.

**++skip Time++**

Hankyung dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kantor guru dengan langkah gontai.

Mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan hukuman mereka. Dan sang Sonsae galak tadi pun membiarkan mereka pulang setelah sebelumnya mewanti-wanti mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal mesum lagi.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Kangin, namja yang tadi mengadukan mereka.

Mungkin karena kesal atau apa, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba maju mendekati Kangin dan bersiap akan meninju wajah Kangin.

Tapi Eunhyuk kalah cepat dengan Kangin, tangan Eunhyuk yang sedikit lagi akan mengenai wajah Kangin dengan cepat digenggam oleh Kangin dan langsung dipelintirnya.

Jadilah tangan Eunhyuk terpelintir oleh Kangin. Dan Eunhyuk takbisa melihat kearah Kangin, karena Kangin memelintirnya dengan keadaan terbalik.

Jadi, intinya adalah, Eunhyuk membelakangi Kangin dengan tangan kana yang terpelintir kebelakang (kearah Kangin).

"Uwoo.. Appoo.."

"Haha, mau apa kau tadi? kau ini lupa ya? Aku ketua klub Judo."

'_Mati aku!'_ pikir Eunhyuk.

Hankyung yang mulanya kaget melihat Eunhyuk dan Kangin langsung tersadar, dan langsung membela Eunhyuk.

"Hei! Apa yag kau lakukan? Dia kesakitan!" seru Hankyung pada Kangin.

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Kangin songong, lalu, "Kalau begini apa masih sakit?" ucap Kangin sambil mengeratkan pelintirannya ketangan Eunhyuk.

"Appoo... Ummaa~"

"Hei! Cepat lepaskan dia! Hei namja gila! Cepat lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hei! Dia kan tidak ada salah padamu, kenapa kau memutar tangannya? Kau ini aneh sekali."

"Memang sih, dia tak ada salah padaku, tapi tadi kalian kan berbuat mesum, jadi..."

"Jadi apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau kami tadi berbuat mesum?" teriak Hankyung pada Kangin.

"Benarkah Hyung? Kau tadi benar-benar berbuat mesum dengan Hyukiie?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lirih yang agak bergetar memasuki ruang pendengaran mereka bertiga.

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga membalikkan tubuh, dan mendapati seorang namja mungil berada tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

Nampak tangannya yang menggenggam tali tasnya agak bergetar.

"Benarkah itu Hyukiie?" tanya namja itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yesung.." "Sungiie.."

*TBC*

**Gyaa .. Mian .. ini lama kagak? Niat sebenernya sih mau update semalam, tapi ternyata saya stuck, dan malah beralih membuat fic KyuWook -,- hihi ..**

**Adakah yang membaca fic KyuWook saya itu? O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

***eL-ch4n** (masudnya dikejar suruh buat FF, kaya umma sama appa u,u . gakmau Donghae, maunya Jonghyun #eh haha .. Ne umma, Fighting ^^ HanTeuk ku ummaaa)

***Mincrazee** (ini panjangan dikit ^^ yaah .. gimana dong? Apa nanti mau diputusin aja merekanya? u.u)

***cloudcindy** (haha gakpapa .. aduhh, janga tanya pair drh, aku juga bingung -,-)

***Yeye** (umurnya 17 lebih muda aku kan ya? O.o hayyah .. engga tau mau dijadiin gimana :/ kalo YeMin –yesungXMini—boleh kagak? O.o)

***Cloud'yeppa** (aish, tau aja kalo aku cantik *tersipu #plak . ini agak panjangan dikit loo ^^)

***YesungieLove** (aku juga masih berdoa, semoga dapat pencerah pair -,- masih bingung soalnya..)

***yeyepapo** (iya itu Yesung membatin, tapi terucap juga secara gak sengaja :/ iya ya? Fic ini kagak ada remnya, jadideh kecepatan #plak)

***The** (bagi dua apanya? Aku Hankyung sama Yesung yaa o.O ini lanjut XD)

***SuperCloud Nov** (omo! Baunya mereka sampe ke onni ya? O.o kok gak nyampe ke aku ? #plak . kita liat aja deh, ini jadinya gimana -,- hihi #dirajam)

***Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo** (iya loh, aku juga nanyain dari kemaren-kemaren, ini Kanginnya mana coba ? haha :D tapi ini Kanginnya sudah muncul ^^ engga dikerubutin semut kalo Eunhyuk mah, dikerubutin Jewels ^_~)

***Kimlala2770** (ini lanjut ^^ patah hati ? Waeyoo ? cerita doongg...)

***Derfly3424** (yahh.. udah panjang loo XO kita usahain, kalo bisa u,u kan pernah dibilang sama Eunhyuk, kalo Siwon itu songong? O.o)

***ressijewelll** (ceritanya Donghae ttemennya Siwon.. Ini lanjut ^^)

***Rainy** (HankyungXYesung = HanSung ^^)

***zakurafrezee** (kita liat nanti ya gimana jodohnyaa XD)

***cloud3024** (yoyoy, Siwon songong u.u)

***Sparkcloudy** (soalnya ada yang minta Kibum .. karena aku gaktau gimana caranya masukin Kibum, jadideh begitu XD iya, ceritanya Donghae itu temennya Siwon [alasan sebenernya, sama kaya Kibum -,-] yah onni, ini panjang looo #ditampol)

***freakG** (Siwon kan songong, mana bisa ngalah o.O #dibantaiSiwonest ne, Hwaiting;) btw, udah baca KyuWook ku? Itu crack jugaa ^^)

***ika** (bodo ah, yang penting ada #dijotos NOO ! Jangan peluk-peluk nampyeon ku ! #dibantaiGengFan)

***HanJi84** (haha :D engga telat kok ^^ kyaaa gomawooo #peluk . itulah dia, yanng ada gak nikah2 deh :/ hihi, onni gaktau mau buat pair apa soalnya -,-)

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayy ! Thanks to, nya udah selesai ^^<strong>

**Ohiya, ini perasaan ku aja, ato emang reviewannya berkurang? Ato bertambah? O.o ah, tapi kayaknya berkurang deh .. #plak**

**Gomawo yaa ^^**

**oh, follow aku dong (at)minIRZANTI . hihi :) Gomawoo ...**

**Review ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Before 18th**

**Cast : Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Kangin, DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, BL,**

**Disclaimer :All belong to Me #plak, All belong to GOD**

**Summary :****Kalau kau belum menikah juga saat umurmu 18 tahun. Aku ragu kau akan bisa menikah lagi.**

o.O

"Benarkah Hyung? Kau tadi benar-benar berbuat mesum dengan Hyukiie?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lirih yang agak bergetar memasuki ruang pendengaran mereka bertiga.

Dengan cepat mereka bertiga membalikkan tubuh, dan mendapati seorang namja mungil berada tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

Nampak tangannya yang menggenggam tali tasnya agak bergetar.

"Benarkah itu Hyukiie?" tanya namja itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Yesung.." "Sungiie.."

Namja itu atau Yesung kini mengangkat kepalanya, dan meenatap Hankyung seta Eunhyuk secara bergantian dengan pandangan lirih dan sedikit kecewa.

Eunhyuk yang juga mendapat pandangan kecewa dari Yesung langsung tersadar dan segara berjalan menuju Yesung. Ia ingin menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, agar Yesung tak salah paham dengannya.

Tapi, belum lagi Eunhyuk sampai di tempat Yesung berdiri, Yesung sudah berkata, "Mau apa kau?" dengan pandangan yang sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"A, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu Yesung.. ini benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang mungkin sedang kau pikirkan.." terang Eunhyuk dengan agak terbata.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Tapi belum sempat Eunhyuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, Hankyung yang awalnya berdiri di belakan Eunhyuk langsung mearik tangannya, dan membawa Eunhyuk menjauhi tempat dimana Yesung yang kini menatapa mereka dengan mata yang terbuka lebar yang sarat akan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang dilakukan Hankyung.

Matanya terus saja menatap kearah perginya Hankyung dan Eunhyuk, an tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Tak terdengar suara apapun, tapi, kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Kangin langsung tersadar melihat Yesung yang terduduk dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya setelah merasa canggung dengan keadannya yang seperti itu, Kangin akhirnyaa mendekati tempat Yesung dan menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup.

"Eumm, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kangin pelan pada Yesung, yang tidaak membuahkan jawaban apapun.

"Hey! Gwenchana?" Tanya Kangin lagi sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. Dan Yesung juga sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Tapi Kangin bisa melihat, kalau bahu Yesung yang bergetar, makin lama makin terasa.

Karena Yesung yang tak juga menjwabnya, Kangin akhirnya menyerah, dan berhenti bertanya. Tapi kemudain, Kangin mengulurkan tangannya kea rah kepala Yesung, dan mengelus rambutnya.

Taklama setelah Kangin mengelus rambutnya, getar-getar menhan isakan yang awalnya Nampak di bahu Yesung, kini sudah mulai berkurang.

Yesung yang merasakan elusan lembut di kepalanya itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengelus rambutnya.

Saat mendapati bahwa tangan Kangin lah yang megelus rambutnya. Yesung terdiam dan tiba-tiba Kristal bening di matanya, yang tadi nya sudah hamper menghilang kini kembali lagi.

Kangin bisa melihat, Kristal-kristal bening itu kini mulai menumpuk di kelopak matanya, siap untuk jatuh dan membasahi pipi chubby-nya sekali lagi.

Dan Kangin juga bisa merasakan, getaran kecil di bibir Yesung yang tadinya sudah mulai mereda, kini terlihat kembali bergetar. Yesung juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Hiks.." dan kali ini, isakan itu benar-benar keluar.

Kangin yang kaget melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba kembali menangis langsug menarik Yesung ke pelukannya, dan meletakkan kepala Yesung supaya bersandar di bahunya.

Kangin terus mengusap-usap kepala Yesung yang kini disandarkan pemiliknya ke bahu kekarnya.

Tapi, belum lagi tangisan Yesung benar-benar reda, terdengar suara sorang namja yang memanggil nama Kangin dengan lirih, "Kanginiie?"

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Kangin segera menngangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia sandarkan di atas kepala Yesung. Dan setelah benar-benar melihat namja yang memanggilnya, tubuh Kangin seolah-olah membeku. Bahkan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung, pun dia sudah tidak sanggup.

Yesung yang tak mengerti apa-apa, mengangkat kepalanya. Dan manic matanya mendapati seorang namja manis yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

"Nugu?" Tanya Yesungg kemudian dengan polosnya.

Namja itu tak juga menjawab. Yesung yang mulai merasa risih berpelukan dengan namja yang baru ia kenal, apalagi di depan orang lain, perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan tangan Kangin yang melingkar di pingang dan lehernya.

Namun, namja manis yang tadi memanggil Yesung melihat kalau Kangin seperti tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung, karena saat Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan Kangin, Kangin bukannya menggerakkan tangannya, tapi malah diam membatu.

Melihat hal itu, wajah namja manis tadii perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Dia berbalik dan baru saja akan berjalan meninggalkan Kangin, terdengar suara Yesung yang memebuatnya menahan langkahnya..

"Kau ada perlu dengan Kangin, ya?" Tanya Yesun lagi dengan polosnya.

Namja itu terdiam sebentar, dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, namja itu menjawab, "Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemui Kanginiie ah, maksudku Kangin-ssi dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin putus," suara namja itu terdengar sangat tenang. Dan hal itu malah membuat Kangin semakin membatu tubuhnya dan wajahnya juga semakin memucat.

Namja itu lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yesung dan Kangin.

Yesung yang awalnya terdiam mendengar kata-ata namja itu, kini tersadar, dan bagaikan tersengat lebah, Yesung langsung melompat berdiri lalu menarik lengan baju Kangin.

"Hey bodoh! Dia itu pacarmu dan dia meminta putus. Masakan kau mau diam saja begini? Kau tidak syang padanya?" Tanya Yesung sambil terus menarik-narik lengan baju Kangin, supaya Kangin may berdiri.

"Heeyy! Ayolah! Jangan seperti ini.." kata Yesung lagi.

Taklama setelah Yesung terus menarik lengan bajunya, Kangin tersadar dan langsung berdiri, membuat Yesung yang tadinya sibuk menarik-nariknya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Appoo.." kata Yesung yang mebgelus-elus bokongnya yang terantuk dengan lantai yang begitu keras.

Tapi kemudian Yesung bangkit dan kemudian menarik tangan Kangin menuju kearah tempat namja tadi berlalu.

"Hey! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kangin pelan, tapi tetap membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Yesung.

"Kau tidak mau membujuk namjachingu mu itu ya?" Tanya Yesung lalu menatap Kangin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bu, bukan begitu. Tapi dia itu keras kepala sekali.." bisik Kangin pelan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yesung.

Kangin tak menjawabnya, pikirannya sibuk berkelana kesana kemari, walaupun akhirnya tetap berujung pada namja manis tadi.

Yesung yang terus menarik Kangin kini luali bertanya-tanya, dan akhirnya, Yesung mengetahui bahwa namja tadi memiliki nama Leeteuk yang biasa dipanggil Kangin dengan Teukiie. Dan mereka ternyata sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Kini mereka tiba di taman belakang sekolah, Yesung dan Kangin mengitarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Dan manik mata Yesung menemukan orang yang dicari sedang suduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalany diantara kedua lututnya, tepat dibawah pohon yang berada di ujung taman.

"Itu dia," tunjuk Yesung kearah namja itu.

Kangin diam, dan Yesung melanjutkan, "Jangan segan kerumahku atau menegurku, atau papaun. Dan aku juga akan bercerita pada Leeteuk bila memang dibutuhkan," tambah Yesung sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Kangin balas tersenyum, dan mengusap rambut Yesung asal.

"Baiklah, gomawo ya.." kata namja itu pada Yesung.

"Mwo? Aku yang gomawo," jawab Yesung. Mereka berdua kini saling tersenyum dan kemudian, Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan melihat kearah Leeteuk.

Kangin yang paham maksud dari tingkah Yesung bberlari menemui Leeteuk, dan mungkin coba membujuknya.

Yesung yang melihat itu, tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik, dan berjalan menuju tempat tadi ia meninggalkan tasnya –loker-.

"Hahh.. Bukannya mengurusi jodohku, aku malah mengurusi jodoh orang lain. Padahal sebentar lagi sudah ulang tahunku.." gumam Yesung pelan sambil tetap berjalan.

Sedikit lagi sampai ke ruang loker, tali sepatu yang dikenakan aYesung terlepas, dan dia berjongkok untuk memperbakinya.

Belum lagi tali sepatu itu terikat sempurna, Yesung merasa ada orang yang menabraknya dan,

BRAK! Tumpukan buku bagaikan terjatuh dai udara menimpa dirinya.

"Haduuhh…" kata Yesung sambil mengambil buku yang menimpa kepalanya lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yah! Lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" omel Yesung pada pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda itu yang tadinya menunduk karna tengah mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan, mengangkat kepalanya dan, "Kenapa jadi au yang kau skahkan? Jelas-jelas kau yang kurang kerjaan jongkok didepan pintu loker," kata namja itu lagi.

"Hey! Tali sepatuku lepas! Tentu saja aku harus berjongkok untuk mengikatnya kembali."

"Halah, alas an! Bilang saa karena kau sengaja ingin menjatuhkanku, supaya bisa berkenalan denganku kan?" kata namja itu lahi, disertai dengan smirk miliknya.

"Yah! Pede sekali kau ini! Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak tau? Aku…"

*TBC*

**Nyahaha:D want to know something? Tadi ini fic kehapus padahal aku udah ketik banyak u.u . dan tadi niatnya udah malas mau lanjutin, tapi berhubung aku anak yang baik hati serta tidak sombong dan tidak rajin menabung#bletak aku melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Jadi, maap maap aja deh kalo ini jadi gimana-gimana .. aku buatnya di saat pikiranku masih dikuasai roh jahat yang biloang suapay gak usah menajutkan ini . berkat menghilangnya letikan ku yang sebelumnya.. *oke, baiklah, lupakan saja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh iya, tahnks to :<strong>

**Eunhyuk's wife – zakurafrezee – ressijewwlll – Rainy – yeyepapo – kira malaes log in –Kimlala2770 –ika – YesungieLove – Kyusung shiper – Liu HeeHee – HanJi84 –Yeye – Mincrazee – Derfly3424 – The – cloud3024 – pearl2811 – Cloud'yeppa – freakG – Sparkcloudy – HanFanny**

**Mian, gak bisa balas .. aku ngantukk XO**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubyee ^^<strong>

**Riview ? ^^**


End file.
